Mario Extras
by JCthewriter
Summary: Just some extras that were roaming in my mind; short stories. Some LuigixDaisy, please read anyways! R&R!


**Hey, I'm back with some extras! Um, yeah...I didn't actually know ****where ****I planned to go with these stories it kinda just flowed out of me... Just some odds and ends that came from my scary mind...**

**Enjoy it anyways! :D **

* * *

Luigi sat in his room; on his computer, bored out of his mind. _What to do today? _He thought, Mario was out on a date with Peach right now so, he couldn't go bother him. It was one of those moments he wished he wasn't such a loner. Mario kept bugging him to go make some friends, but the last time he did, they turned their backs on him. Luigi, being a gamer in all was enjoying shouting out in frustration every time he died. He had a pair of head phones on and was talking to a bunch of people through a game of World of Warcraft. Luigi's only friends were his internet buddies, he ran a YouTube channel called; CryofFear. Such an original name, right? Well, he couldn't think of one when he started it. Luigi is one of the funniest people on YouTube, he also did Vlogs sometimes. He had a good amount of subscribers; his best friends. His subscribers were his lifeline, they loved him. The reason why his he called himself _CryofFear _is because well, the explanation is in the name itself. Most people just know him as Cry. Luigi heard a _thud _noise coming from out of his headphones. _Mario's home..._He thought, he quickly said to his other players,

"I'll be right back and Dave don't screw anything up!" He heard a laugh echo out of the speakers; Dave's . Dave was always the one gamer to screw everything up as in a joke. He went by the user name 'Hammer'. Luigi walked out of his room and saw Mario looking at his phone. Mario looked up from it,

"Hey, Bro."

"Hey, why back so soon?" Luigi grins, getting a Gatorade out of the fridge.

"I actually came to get _you._" Luigi froze as he opened his Gatorade.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. Listen, Daisy happened to drop by and say 'hi' and was wondering where you were? I figured since you were sit around here, why not bring you along?"

"I'm in the middle of something, actually."

"Oh, yeah, like what?"

"Um, I'm doing a multiplayer game with Dave and a few others."

"And that's more important than seeing a good friend of yours?"

"At this point, yes."

"Luigi, Daisy is looking for you. She's not staying forever, you know, maybe even this time you can finally grow up and ask her out?" Mario mocked; scrolling through his phone. Luigi sighed at his brother's comment,

"Why do you want me to ask her out all of the sudden?" Mario looked up from his phone again,

"It's obvious you like her, Bro. I happen to know she likes you too." Luigi stared at his Gatorade bottle, blushing.

"And it's obvious that you're oblivious to how I feel." Luigi muttered,

"What was that? Well, tell your little digital friends that you'll talk to them later. I can't keep the Princesses waiting." Mario says, leaning against the couch.

"Nothing, fine, I'll be right back..." Luigi mumbles, frustrated. Luigi walked back into his room and slid his head phones back on. He adjusted the microphone piece and said into it, "Guys, we're going to have to pick this up later..."

"Wait, but Dave just-

"Just what? I have to be somewhere, Mark." Luigi sighed, Mark; Colbi23, was the control freak but a really nice person though.

"Never mind, I'll keep the rest of us entertained." He grunts.

"Alright, bye." Luigi says, logging off. He walked out of his room and grabbed his coat and slipped on his traditional shoes. He saw Mario waiting near the door, Luigi assumed he was texting. "Let's go." He mumbled, standing next to Mario. He looked up from his phone and opened the door, letting Luigi through. Luigi closed the door behind him as Mario slid his phone back into his pocket. The two of them walked silently back to Princess Peach's castle in the cold. "By the way, Mario," Luigi began,

"Hm?" Mario didn't bother to look at him,

"They're not digital...They're _real people._"

"Whatever." Sometimes Luigi felt as if Mario only heard half of what he had to say. The two barely see eye to eye anymore as is. Luigi started to hum lyrics to _Please _by Staind;

_Tell me please, who the f** did you want me to be? Never knew this would be so political... _

Once they reached the castle, Luigi started to walked slower, "You coming?" Mario says,

"Yeah, can't I walk slowly?"

"Nope, Daisy's anxious."

_I'm still wearing this miserable skin, and it's starting to tear from within, but it's obvious that doesn't bother you, so please... _

* * *

Daisy and Luigi started to walk outside Cloud Nine, they were both laughing to their heart content.

"Luigi, I had no hint that you were such a _hot_ dancer! I might add that it was quite sexy too!" It might have been that Lemon-Drop Martini, that made him dance like that...

"Are you serious?! Daisy, you were the best one in there! I swear one of the guys were going to pull you and take you as their own! Luigi had never danced so hard and long in his life, it felt great to be having fun for once in his life though. He didn't know how Mario would react to the fact he had a martini, though...But he only had one. Or he could just not tell him?

"Luigi!" Daisy laughed, taking him by the arm,

"Daisy, I'm serious, I felt like I was _burning_ out there!" Though it was true, certain salsa music _does _have it's effects on people. This was only their second date, that was a good thing right? The moon shined happily in the clear sky, it highlighted the two people's faces in the dark. It was calm, and peaceful outside, Daisy didn't want this night to end so fast. She looked him straight in the eyes, his beautiful ocean-like eyes were lit up by the moon's beams. Luigi held her in place for a minute looking into her own eyes.

"We should do this again sometime, Luigi." Daisy grinned, running her finger through his hair. She let her hands rest on his shoulders, and they stood in the dark. No body would even be able to see them, anyways.

"Yeah, that would be fun...Next time we'll actually know what we're doing, too." He laughed,

"Oh, yeah! Ha-ha!" Daisy agreed,

"We should probably get home, it feels like it's at least 1 AM..." Luigi says, one thing he loved about Daisy? He loved that she excepted him for who he is, not by his past. Daisy loved how shy he was, she loved the bashful types. Daisy had 'dated' other people before but she doesn't like to be treated like royalty. She doesn't like to be addressed 'Princess Daisy' or 'Your Highness' etc., but with Luigi? That only happened when they first met a year ago. She doesn't care if she just met the person and they call her that but if they always call her that to be 'polite' then it gets annoying. To her, being polite is addressing her as just plain 'Daisy'. Luigi never addressed her as 'Highness' or 'Princess' because he realized she never liked it. Daisy was so content with Luigi, she felt safe and happy. Most of all, she felt free. She didn't enjoy being a Princess all the time, she wished she was a normal person just like Luigi. All her regulations and her father bothering her about 'being more like Princess Peach'. If he wanted her be so much like Peach, just adopt Peach for god's sake! She'll listen to you! Daisy loved her family to bits and pieces but they're so demanding. When she's with Luigi, she never has to hear this crapola from him. He respected her as just being herself. As she did to him, Daisy and Luigi had a special friendship, Luigi was too nervous to admit he loved her. Daisy was well, Daisy and just didn't know how to say it. The two looked at each other not caring what's happening around them.

"Yeah, you're probably right, would you take me home?" She offered, he nodded and gave her his arm. She wrapped her own arm around his and began to walk, but she stopped mid way. She wanted to tell him so bad, how she felt, but she didn't know how.

"What's wrong, Daisy?" Luigi asks, looking at her,

"Nothing, it's just that..."

"I love you, Daisy." He finished for her but he said it randomly. She quickly looked at him, to see that he started to blush like crazy. He loved everything about her, her smile, her laugh, the way she stutters, and the most of all, her heart. She looked surprised, had he shouldn't of said that? Luigi started to regret it, until she pulled him closer. She whispered in his ear,

"I love you, too, Luigi...I was just about to say that." She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his. She felt his arms go around her waist, and just stared at each other. They leaned back into the darkness of the night and Daisy leaned against the wall. Luigi leaned down and his face was inches from hers, to Daisy, Luigi made her feel weak at the knees. But that's what she wanted to feel, she then felt his lips on hers. It was blissful, those two minutes kissing him, how much she wanted to kiss him all night. Daisy deepened it by a little by trying to pull him closer, but instead he pull away from her. Panting, Daisy said,

"Best night ever, but I think we should get going now." He smiled and took her hand,

"Does this mean?"

"Yes, it means we're going out, Luigi." By the time they got to Daisy's front door, she kissed him one last time. "Bye, see you at tomorrow's tennis tournament?" He smiled and nodded, stepping down,

"Bye, Daisy."

"Bye, Luigi." She smiled, closing the door behind her. Luigi got home around...Well, he didn't care because he was in 'La-la-Land'. What he didn't know is that Yoshi was over and Mario and him were playing Call of Duty all night. Luigi walked through the door to find Mario and Yoshi yacking over some game. Mario noticed he came through the door and said to Yoshi,

"Hey, I'm going to go talk to my love-struck brother, be right back."

"Okay, pizza?" Yoshi asked, picking up the phone,

"Yeah, you know what to get on it." Yes, pizza at 1 AM. Face it, we've all done that at some point in our lives... Mario followed Luigi into his room, as he sighed. "Hey, so how did it go?" he asked Luigi,

"Fine, so fine." he says obviously still dazed, as he took off his gloves.

"Fine?' That's it? Well, tell me what happened!" Mario pressed on,

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Luigi asks, sitting on his bed, looking slightly up at his older brother.

"I know it's not the first date you two went on but, I still want to know the details! Like, why you're home so late?" Mario sat next to him,

"Oh, we went dancing..."

"And?"

"That's it, and we're sorta dating now..." Luigi mumbled the last part,

"What did you say?" Mario grinned,

"We're dating..." Luigi said a little louder,

"What?"

"Ugh! Now, you're just being mean!"

"Ha-ha, I'm happy for you bro! Nice! Did you get a kiss?"

"Yes." Luigi says his voice trailing off,

"Cheek or lips?"

"God, you're full of questions! Why?" Luigi laughs dryly, taking off his shoes.

"Well, it's more likely that more stuff happens on the second date than the first, that's why!"

"Oh, well, lips..." Luigi bit his own lip, Mario playfully hit him in the arm,

"Nice! Well, I'll let you be, I have more questions but I'll ask you tomorrow at the tournament." He says walking out of the room.

_BEST DAY EVER! _Luigi thought to himself.

* * *

**Well, yeah, they're really short and sweet but this should tie you over while I'm working on the other chapter to the other books on here... I know it's short, -_-. **

**Please review! **

**~Jax :D **


End file.
